


Behind Closed Doors

by maria_soederberg



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Ethan and Alexandra spend a wonderful night together after it’s clear Alexandra can stay at Edenbrook. But reality catches up and they are back at being resident and attending. Nevertheless, it seems like Alexandra is not back to her old self, this whole situation with Ethan makes her lose her mind. She doesn’t know how long she can continue the way it is now.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Alexandra Rubeski
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 26 minutes

Alexandra could not be happier; she can stay at Edenbrook Hospital and still be a doctor. She was surprised to see Mr Martinez being happy about the decision Alexandra made she thought that he hates Alexandra more than anything. But it was quite the opposite, he admires her for the chance she gave his mother. Mrs Martinez was happy before she died, and she was able to live, even if it was for a short time. Mr Martinez knew it was all his mother ever wished for, and he couldn’t thank Alexandra enough.

To celebrate that Alexandra can stay Sienna, Bryce, Jackie and Elijah they go to the bar and order some drinks.

“I cannot believe I can stay,” Alexandra admits, smiling.

“Of course, you can. You did the right thing! So, and now, let’s focus on our second year and how great it will be plus of course to you, Alexandra. For staying with us.” Bryce raises his glass and grins.

Everyone clinks their glasses and start to talk about the future, and what they wish from it, what goals they want to achieve. A lot of laughing is involved but Alexandra’s eyes keep flicking back to the front door of the bar. It’s not like she wants to, but somehow her body does work against her tonight.

“Who are you looking for?” Sienna interrupts Alexandra.

Alexandra's eyes widen and she looks back to Sienna. “Me? No one. I am not looking for…”

Before Alexandra can finish the sentence, the door opens and the man she was waiting for walks in. Dr Ethan Ramsey.

Sienna smirks “Ohhhhhh…” All her friends look at Alexandra smirking.

Alexandra blushes. “Oh? What’s oh? There is no ‘oh’ here…”

Bryce snorts. “We can basically see your heart eyes, Alexandra. There is no point lying to us.”

Alexandra blushes even more. “Stop it, guys.”

Sienna grabs her and looks into her eyes. “You know he’s coming back, right? I heard Chief Emery offered him his old job back. Tomorrow your suspension is over. You’ll be an intern at Edenbrook, and he’ll be an attending.”

Alexandra sighs. “I know that Sienna.” She sips on her cocktail. “Thank for reminding me.” Alexandra looks sadly over to Ethan.

“But tonight, you’re not an intern. And he’s not an attending. You’re both just… people. Catch my drift?” Sienna adds, smiling at Alexandra.

Alexandra looks to Sienna and then to Ethan. “I think I do.” She says, smiling lightly. Alexandra turns towards Ethan and before Ethan can get into the bar, Alexandra walks up to him.

“Sorry, I’m late. I had some business to attend to…” Ethan starts to explain.

But Alexandra interrupts “You’re coming back to Edenbrook. I know. But tonight, we’re both just people.” Alexandra looks down to her hands and fumbles with them nervously. Afraid that Ethan already put up his walls to shut her out.

Ethan raises an eyebrow at her. “I’ll pretend I understand what you mean by that.”

Alexandra looks up into his blue eyes, staring into them when she says the next bittersweet words. “Come home with me. Tonight. While we still can. Because I’m going to lose it if I don’t get you in bed right now.” Alexandra finishes the sentence. She had another thought, but she better keeps it to herself. That this might be the last chance to be together before it will be back to how it was.

Ethan smirks playfully. “Well now, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Ethan adds, “What are we waiting for?”

Alexandra smiles and walks towards the exit with Ethan right behind her, but her smile falters when she hears Ethan saying. “Dr Rubeski and I are just dropping by the hospital to pick up some paperwork, that’s all.”

She barely hears the doubtful ‘okay’ from a medical resident. Why does he care so much what people think? Is he ashamed of the thought to be together with her? He might get in trouble, but no one would throw him off his position in the hospital for falling in love.

Alexandra turns towards him, swallows the painful feeling in her chest. “You are not very good at being subtle.”

“What are you talking about? I played that extremely well.” Ethan chuckles.

Alexandra snorts and sits into the cab; Ethan sits down next to her. Alexandra’s heart quickening in her chest. She reaches across the middle seat in the dark and she finds his hand. His fingers instantly lace with hers and squeeze, but no one looks at each other. Alexandra looks not at him because she knows Ethan doesn’t want anyone to know. And Ethan doesn’t look at her because of exactly that particular reason.

When the cab stops, they walk up to Alexandra’s apartment. She unlocks the door and leads him towards her bedroom. He trails slightly behind.

“Uh, sorry for the mess in here, I just…” Alexandra tries to apologise.

“I don’t give a damn about your apartment,” Ethan explains, eyes fixed on Alexandra.

His gaze never breaking, he draws closer. Alexandra’s breath shudders in anticipation. “Ethan…”

Ethan touches her cheek softly, then tilts her chin up so their lips meet. Alexandra melts into the kiss, and a wave of bottled-up longing crashed down on her. “Ohh…” Alexandra moans lightly.

Alexandra pulls him closer, their bodies flush. Her hands trace his jaw and run through his hair. Still kissing, Alexandra blindly fumbles with his belt, then unbutton his pants, her appetite increasing.

“Alexandra…” Ethan says almost above a whisper.

Ethan begins tearing her clothes off as well. They only break the kiss for a moment to pull each other’s tops off. Then Alexandra crashes back into him, euphoric at the sensations of his bare skin against Alexandra’s. She steps back and admires the taut muscles of his naked chest while his eyes search her.

“And I thought I was the luckiest person alive before,” Alexandra admits, smiling at Ethan.

“We’re just getting started,” Ethan responds, smiling as well.

With a blush, Alexandra takes his hand and leads him towards the bed, pulling him down on top of her. “I need you to taste me.”

“I’m glad you asked.” Ethan starts kissing down her body, setting her skin ablaze with tingling pleasure. He slows down as he gets closer and closer to the sensitive spot where Alexandra wants him the most.

“Stop teasing me and…” Ethan crashes his lips onto her most sensitive spot, surprisingly for Alexandra who gasps at the feelings of Ethan's lips, exploring her. “Oh my god.” Alexandra moans. She is almost overwhelmed with the pleasure she feels.

As hard as it is, Alexandra looks down, watching him work, feeling delirious with pleasure. He glances up, holding her gaze…

“Oh, Ethan…” Alexandra moans, grabbing the sheets, enjoying how he makes her feel. At last, he surfaces, climbing back up her body. He gazes at her in the soft warm light of her bedroom. “Alexandra…” Somehow, the way he says her name reveals the depths of his need for her.

“Please, don’t stop.” Alexandra pulls him closer and wriggle around and presses her back up against him. “Like this.” Alexandra looks back towards Ethan, expecting a reaction.

Ethan bites his lips and holds her close, one hand on her chest, the other guiding himself until he fills her out, stretching her and makes her feel more pleasure than before.

“Oh… yes...” Alexandra moans, closing her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“You feel incredible…” Gripping Alexandra’s hips, he picks up the pace, his muscles tensing.

Alexandra reaches behind her, grabbing the back of his neck. Her eyes flutter shut as waves of pleasure hammer her. She moans his name, savouring the feeling of him, inside of her.

“Alexandra…” Ethan joins her moaning.

Alexandra grabs his hair, her mouth opens in a perfect ‘o’ shape and she can feel the sensation in her lower abdomen to intensifies. “Shit…” Alexandra moans and bites her lips.

Ethan kisses her ear lope, holding her close, moaning her name onto her shoulder.

Together Alexandra and Ethan reach their orgasm. Savouring how his cum feels inside her, and how her orgasms feel around Ethan. Ethan stops moving and Alexandra turns around to him, gazing into his eyes. She wishes she could tell him how much she loves him, but it would be too early for Ethan. Instead, she just kisses him and pulls him down. He lays down next to her and stops kissing her, stroking her cheek. He takes the blanket and puts them above them. Alexandra smiles at Ethan, cuddles onto his naked body.

 

When the morning light wakes Alexandra, she is still wrapped in Ethan’s arms. He’s awake, gazing at the ceiling.

Alexandra smiles. “I thought you said you couldn’t spend the night.”

Ethan looks over to her and smiles. “I… found myself convinced otherwise.”

Alexandra moves slightly, the back towards Ethan. She tries to get up, but Ethan puts his arms around her, kissing her shoulder. “No. Not yet. When we get up, it’s over.” Ethan holds her close, kisses her shoulder, her cheek, savouring this moment.  
Alexandra closes her eyes. She forgot about the fact that this was the last time, because Ethan will go back to being professional, while Alexandra has to see him every day, but not being able to touch him. She puts her hands onto his arms, holding him close. Alexandra turns around and nestles onto him for one last moment. She inhales his aftershave, trying to memorise the feeling of his arms around her, his chin on her head. She doesn’t want this moment to end, and she feels Ethan doesn’t want it to end either.

Alexandra looks up onto his face. “I know. But I’ve got to sneak you out of here before my roommates wake up. I am sure you don’t want them to see you here.” she strokes small circles onto his chest.  
Reluctantly and with a big sigh, they get up and get dressed. Alexandra hurries Ethan to the front door only to see Sienna and Elijah already in the kitchen.

“Uh, good morning, Dr Ramsey,” Sienna says, eyes wide. Everyone freezes unsure what to say.

“Hrm. Er… good morning, Trinh. Greene.” Ethan nods curtly and continues towards the door.

Elijah smiles. “If you’re hanging out here, wanna come back for my John Carpenter movie marathon?”

Alexandra glares at him. “Elijah! Shh!”

Elijah grins broadly, clearly trolling Alexandra, but Sienna gives her a thumbs-up. Alexandra blushed deeply, embarrassed but also somehow pleased, then walk Ethan out… She closes the door behind her and looks up to Ethan.

“Well… sorry about that.” Alexandra apologises, looking down.

“It’s alright. Uh… we see us later at the hospital.” Ethan turns away from her, hands in his pockets. Before he disappears around the corner he looks back at Alexandra with a longing face.

Alexandra looks after him and only goes back in when he disappeared around the corner. When she enters the room again, Sienna and Elijah look up again smiling but they stop when they see the sad expression of Alexandra.

“I am sorry when I got you in trouble.” Elijah feels bad instantly.

“You didn’t, Elijah. We knew that this was a One-Night-Stand, nothing more. Well… I knew.” Alexandra sits down at the table, sighing. “Why do I have to fall in love with someone out of my league?” Alexandra looks over to her friends who take her hands into theirs.

“Are you sure this was a One-Night-Stand?” Sienna wonders carefully.

“Yes, he didn’t even give me a kiss, when he turned away. Ethan is a professional, and now he will be an attending, and I am a resident. There is no place for a relationship other than the superior doctor and… well me.” Alexandra lays her hand onto the table, closing her eyes. “Ugh. This will be the hardest days of my life.”

“Maybe he will surprise you, and doesn’t act differently?” Elijah responds.

“We’re talking about Dr Ethan Ramsey,” Alexandra responds. “I go to the hospital now.” Alexandra takes her jacket and walks out of the apartment, leaving behind two worried friends.

 

“Welcome back, doctor.” Ines welcomes her with a huge smile. She slides her hospital ID across the desk. Alexandra takes it, beaming walking over to a patient who just collapsed.

After Alexandra successfully helped the patients, she jogs over to the atrium and joins a crowd of doctors and nurses at the foot at the stairs.

“Thank you all for coming. I just have a few short announcements.” Dr Harper Emery says.

As Alexandra passes Ethan he hesitates before acknowledging her. “… Dr Rubeski.”

Alexandra’s heart shatters. She was right. He will go back to being professional. Everything that ever happened between them is gone. It was a One-Night-Stand. Goodbye to something beautiful that won’t bloom ever again.

“Dr Ramsey…” Alexandra responds walking away without looking back.

She knew he would be an attending, and Alexandra only an intern, but the truth hurts, nevertheless. She stands beside Bryce and Jackie who look at her worried, but Alexandra shakes her head.

“Are you seriously late on your first day back?” Jackie tries to lighten up the mood.

Alexandra smiles lightly. “Sorry, had to resuscitate a guy in the waiting room.”

“You get to have all the fun.” Bryce jokes and turns back to Dr Emery, putting an arm around Alexandra. She chuckles and cuddles on Bryce, looking over to Dr Emery.

“I’d like to thank you all for your support and service during my year as hospital chief, but after much deliberation, I have decided to step down, to return to my previous post as head of neurosurgery.”

“Are you kidding me? I get to do surgeries with Harper Emery all the time now? I am blessed.” Bryce exclaims.

Alexandra chuckles. “You’re a dork.”

Bryce puts a hand on his chest, playing to be offended.

Alexandra and Bryce laugh and turns back to Emery when other residents around them shushed them to be quieter.

“Thank you all. I’m eager to get back in my scrubs, and I couldn’t do it without someone very qualified to hand the reins to.” Emery explains. Please welcome our new chief of medicine, Naveen Banerji.”

Banerji walks up and smiles. “As many of you now know, my health has taken a recent turn. It has required me to step away from the busy caseload of my diagnostics team. But I am leaving it in the very capable hands of Dr Ramsey.”

After a short argument between Naveen and Ethan, Naveen turns towards Ethan. “Oh, and Ethan… this will leave an open spot on the team after all. And I think I know who I want to take it.” Naveen gestures over to Alexandra.

Alexandra's eyes widen. “Me? It’s such an honour!” Alexandra beams looking up to Bryce who grins at her.

“It’s not an honour, Dr Rubeski. It’s an opportunity. One I think you’ll shine in.”

Ethan's eyes widen. “Rubeski? But… she…”

“You don’t think she‘s proven herself worthy to train with the team?” Naveen asks, smiling mischievously.

“Of course she has, but we…” Ethan tries to answer.

“Excellent. It’s settled. Dr Rubeski will spend her second year as the junior fellow on the diagnostics team… with you as her direct supervisor.” Naveen explains. “Congratulation, Rubeski. You’ve earned it.” Naveen walks away.

Alexandra looks over to Ethan. “So, um… how do we deal with this?”

Ethan looks to her too. “We make it work. What matters is the patients. Right?”

Alexandra nods. “Right.”

“Well, then… Get to work, Rookie.” Ethan says.

Alexandra nods and turns towards Bryce. When she passes him, he takes her arm. “We’ll talk after our shift okay? I see something is wrong.”

“Yes, I call you?” Alexandra asks.

Bryce nods and lets her go.

 

But Alexandra didn’t call him. It has been two weeks already and she tries to avoid her friends, whenever they talk about her life, she dodges questions. Even at work, it seems like Alexandra is a different person. More stoic, less emotional.

Today is one of those days where she is acting differently.

“Dr Rubeski, I’d like to go over a patient’s wound, if you can tell me what it is.” Ethan interrupts her looking through another patient’s case.

“Yes, of course.” Alexandra walks over and passes him, to enter a room where a patient is with weird symptoms, but no illness fits that Dr Ramsey has found.

“Hello, I’m Dr Rubeski.” she smiles at the patient and looks through his case. “May I call you Tom?” he nods.

“Alright, Tom. Let’s see.” Alexandra looks through his case. She looks up and towards Tom and her mother. “How tall are you Tom?”

“I’m 4 feet and 2 inches,” Tom responds.

Alexandra nods and looks at his birthday.

“Alright positive on hyaluronic acid. Cataracts in both eyes, short stature, thin hair and hoarse voice.” Then she looks into Tom’s eyes and skin. “Mrs Henderson. Do you know anything about the Werner Syndrome?”

Mrs Henderson sighs. “Yes, I am a carrier for this illness.” She sighs.

“I am very sorry, Mrs Henderson, but your son has Werner Syndrome. For his age, his height is way too small. He should be at least above 5 feet and 3 inches. His skin shows some signs of wrinkles he should not have in this age.”

Tom looks at Alexandra. “Dr Rubeski? What does this mean for me?”

“Werner Syndrome means that you age differently. You will look older than you are. Your hair will get grey earlier, and your skin wrinkles. And everything else will age differently.”

Tom sighs. “Does this mean I will die earlier? And please don’t lie.”

“Yes Tom, the prognosis for people with Werner-Syndrome is they don’t get older than 50 because your body is already older.” Dr Rubeski explains.

“Thank you, Dr Rubeski. That means I can still live my life.”

“Of course, Tom. You can still work and travel, do whatever you like. You will just look older when you do certain things.”

“Alright. But one thing. You have to go to the doctor’s check-up every 6 months.” Dr Rubeski explains.

“Why?”

“The illness has some disadvantage. You can get other illness such as osteoporosis, diabetes and atherosclerosis. That illness can cause much worse diseases. We just want to prevent that.”

“Thank you, Dr Rubeski for explaining this to me, even though I am sixteen.”

“Of course, and now I let you alone and your mother and you can talk about what you could do. While I speak to Dr Ramsey alone outside.”

They both nod and Alexandra walks out the moment paramedics and Dr Emery and Lahela with a patient covered in blood. Alexandra turns away, leaning her head against the wall.

Ethan looks at her, narrowed eyes. “Alexandra? Are you okay?” He whispers.

“Yes, Dr Ramsey. So you heard everything about the patient. There is not much we can do.” Alexandra turns away from Ethan and walks into the supply closet.

Ethan follows her and enters the room, closes the door. “Alexandra. Just because we’re professional, doesn’t mean I don’t care. You never had problems with seeing blood so what is wrong?”

Just when Alexandra wanted to say something, Bryce walks in. “Damn, a lot of blood.” He turns towards Alexandra and Ethan. “Oh sorry, I just need to get some syringes,” Bryce says and when he passes Alexandra she walks over to a bin and throws up. Bryce walks over to Alexandra, putting a hand on her back. “Hey, you alright?”

Alexandra nods. “Normally I love your present, Bryce. But right now? You smell terrible.”

“Aw thank, Rubeski.” Bryce chuckles and Alexandra joins. “Well, then I better take a shower huh?” Bryce leaves and the scent hits her nose again and she gags.

When Bryce leaves the room, Ethan looks at the door and knees next to Alexandra. “You should go home. It’s okay, the rest I can do today.”

Alexandra gets up, and nods. “Thanks. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Alexandra doesn’t look at Ethan but opens the door and leaves Ethan behind.

 

At night, a couple of hours after Alexandra arrived home, Bryce walks into the apartment and sees Alexandra sitting on the sofa, crying.

Bryce runs over to her and sits down next to her. “Hey… I am showered so I should not stink.”

Alexandra cuddles onto his chest. “I am so stupid, Bryce.” she sobs into his black shirt.

“Alexandra you are not! What happened?” Bryce strokes through her dark hair.

She sits up and takes something away from her back and reveals a pregnancy test.

Bryce's eyes widen and he takes the test. “Positive?” Bryce looks at her, and then a realisation hits him. “Wait, Ethan? Ethan Ramsey is the father?”

Alexandra nods and sobs again. “What should I do? I am not ready for a baby yet, I just got onto the diagnostic team, my internship is still running!”

Bryce cups her face, stroking away the tears. “Hey, Alexandra. Maybe talk to Banerji? He will find a way that you can keep the job, and if you’ll get the baby, you have five wonderful babysitters who will always help you out.”

Alexandra looks into Bryce brown eyes. “Why couldn’t I fall in love with you?”

Bryce chuckles. “A question I ask myself every day.” he jokes.

Alexandra laughs. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Bryce kisses her forehead. “Now go to bed and sleep a bit. Maybe this helps you to find a solution.”

The next morning Alexandra sits in front of Naveen in his office. “Mr Banerji this is not easy to say because I really wanted this job and I feel so honoured, but I know that nor you will keep me here neither I can stay.”

“Ms Rubeski what is going on?” Mr Banerji asks worriedly. “You are such a good doctor and I don’t understand why you want to be transferred into…”

“You want to transfer?” Ethan interrupts, standing in the door.

Alexandra looks back at Ethan and then to Banerji again.

“Why? I mean you are on the diagnostic team, you work as a doctor.” Ethan says.

Alexandra looks at him in disbelief. “Really, Dr Ramsey?” She says his name in a harsher tone. “I have said everything I have to say, Dr Banerji. Thank you for the opportunity you gave me, but I cannot continue with it. Not here.” Alexandra says, biting her tongue.

“I don’t believe you, Dr Rubeski. This place will be free for you until you come back to your senses. Don’t think I see that you do not want to leave but something makes you leave… or should I say, someone?”

Alexandra looks shocked at Banerji. Does he know? Alexandra takes her jacket and walks towards the door, but Ethan stops her. “Why. Do. You. Want. To. Leave?”

Alexandra looks furious at him. “Because I am pregnant from you but we’re just resident and attending. So now excuse me, Dr Ramsey. I have important matters to attend.” She walks out of the door and runs into Bryce who looks at her, and then into the room where a shocked Dr Ethan Ramsey and Dr Naveen Banerji stand.

“Don’t ask, can you just drive me home?” Alexandra says and Bryce nods without asking any more questions.

 

“You should finally stop being professional, Ethan. Listen to your heart, just once.” Naveen says, looking directly at Ethan.

“What?” Ethan says.

“Alright, get your ass out of here and fight for this woman. She expects YOUR child, and she is a good choice for you to finally settle down! Do you really think you get in trouble for falling in love?”

Ethan shrugs his shoulder.

“You won’t. Now go after her, and fight for her. She deserves this, and honestly, you deserve a woman like her too, and the family you can have with her, RIGHT NOW.” Naveen looks at Ethan, judging him with his expression.

“I am stupid, aren’t I?” Ethan says, stroking through his hair.

“Yes, finally you realise. Get out now, I take over the next patient.”

Ethan smiles. “Thank you, Naveen.” he takes off his coat and runs out of the hospital.

 

At Alexandra’s apartment, Bryce makes tea for her. “You know, I don’t understand this man. Yes, a child in this situation is not easy, but when is it ever? I don’t think there is ever a good time for a baby, when it happens you just have to find a way to make it work. And there is always a solution,” Bryce says, walking over to her, handing her the tea. “But transferring? I don’t want that.” Bryce sits down next to her.

“Neither do I. I want to stay on that team, but I can’t act like nothing ever happened between Ethan and me. I love him. I love him more than I ever loved someone.” Alexandra sighs and sips on her drinks.

Before Bryce can say something the doorbell rings. “I open it,” Bryce says.

When he opens the door, Ethan stands in front of it with flowers. But at the sight of Bryce, he looks a bit shocked and looks around confused.

“You are at the right house. She just asked me to bring her home.”

“Who is it?”

“The man we were just talking about,” Bryce responds.

“Talking about me?” Ethan wonders a bit embarrassed.

Alexandra appears behind Bryce and looks over to Bryce.

“Ahh cue to leave.” Bryce kisses Alexandra’s cheek and walks to Ethan and whispers so only he can hear it. “Don’t blow this man.”

Ethan nods and looks after Bryce and then towards Alexandra who looks at the flowers. “May I come in?”

Alexandra steps aside and Ethan walks in.

Ethan hands her the flowers. “I am sorry. I should have been with you, I should not have made you think it was just a one-night-stand.” Ethan looks down to the flowers. “It was much more than that. You are much more than my resident…” Ethan takes a deep breath. “You are someone I need to work properly, not just at work, I mean in private. You showed me a way to open up, you make me a better person, and I make you run away… from me, from your friends, from Edenbrook.” Ethan looks up into her eyes. “I …” He closes his eyes and opens them again after taking a deep breath. “I love you Alexandra Rubeski.”

Alexandra's eyes widen and she walks over to him, taking the flowers. “Say that again.”

“I love you Alexandra Rubeski,” Ethan says this time staring deeply into her eyes.

“And the baby?” Alexandra suddenly takes a step back realising that they haven’t talked about it.

Ethan puts his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. “Will grow up with two intelligent people, who are in love with each other?” Ethan explains. “In our home,” Ethan adds.

Alexandra looks at him. “Our… home?”

“Yes, we have to look for an apartment, but we need one with a nursery, big enough for a family,” Ethan says, but then adds. “I mean, if you want, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean it would be…” Alexandra interrupts him with a kiss. Ethan relaxes the minute her lips meet his.

When she breaks the kiss, she smiles. “I’d love that. And don’t make me stop working, I know there are a lot of dangerous viruses and bacteria, but I’ll be very careful.” Alexandra strokes his cheek.

“Well, I know you’re stubborn, so I knew already you won’t leave the hospital.” Ethan chuckles when Alexandra hits his arm playfully.

“And Ethan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too,” Alexandra admits, smiling at him.


End file.
